


RinHaru 30 day challenge [discontinued]

by orphan_account



Category: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: 30 day challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally managed to keep on schedule! I'm going to try and do one a day but I might not always be able to!</p></blockquote>





	1. #1 Holding Hands

20th October 

'Come on Haru, no ones going to see...' Rin moaned as Haru sulkily shook his head.  
'No Rin!' Haru said defiantly. 'I'm not going to hold your hand in public. Ok. What it Nagisa or Rei saw. Or worse, what if someone from another school, neither Iwatobi or Samezuka, a rival school, what if they saw us?! What would they think if they saw us in public holding hands? We're both boys for god sake!'  
'I could do much much worse to you in public,' Rin glanced sideways at Haru, winking at him.  
'Rin, please, not now!' Haru stuttered, turning bright red. 'Fine. I'll hold your bloody hand.' Haru entwined his fingers in Rin's as they walked down the street, sun beating down in their backs.  
'Haru-chaaaaan!' Nagisa, yelled- running up to the happy couple. Well, now unhappy...  
Haru quickly let go of Rin's hand, cursing under his breath.  
'F*ck this. I new this was a bad idea.'


	2. #2 Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to keep on schedule! I'm going to try and do one a day but I might not always be able to!

'Do we have to watch this Haru? Can't we watch something else instead? Please, I'm sure you'd prefer something else too!' Despite trying to appear confident, Rin was absolutely terrified of horror movies. To bad his boyfriend was a a pure, utter, adrenaline junkie.   
'Awwww, you scared Rinny-chan?' Haru laughed lightly, he loved teasing his boyfriend.   
'Fine I'll watch it.' Giving up he snuggled in with Haru and pressed the play button.   
'Aghhh!' Screamed Rin, gripping Haru tightly to him. Haru's eyes were fixed firmly on the screan but hearing his boyfriend scream he paused the film to give him a hug.   
'Do you want me to stop it?' He asked, now appearing concerned.  
'Yes,' Rin said, ducking his head- ashamed at his phobia of horror movies. 'Can we watch something different though?'  
'Sure,'   
They ended up snuggling on the sofa, Rin sleeping on haru's shoulder and Haru stroking his sleeping boyfriends hair, inwardly marvelling at the softness of it. He made a mental note to ask if he used conditioner the next day.


	3. #3 Watching a movie/ Gaming

22nd October 

'You really think you can beat me at Mario Kart!' Rin laughed as Haru nodded smugly. 'Bring it on!'   
'Ok,' Haru muttered. 'I assure you that my driving skills are far superior to yours.'   
'Yeah but this isn't real driving Haru, I don't need to be able to park without nearly murdering every one in it, to beat you in a simulated video game.'  
'Okay. Let's play. But don't go crying to me when you loose!'  
'Same to you Haru- Chan!' Rin said in an annoying sing song voice.   
'I thought I told you not to call me that,' Haru muttered under his breath as he loaded up Mario Kart. 

As he claimed, Haru's Mario Kart skills were indeed far superior to Rin's. Not that he really cared when he came in 12th. At least he pretended not to care. Haru knew better and thought that at this moment in time, his over competitive boyfriend was probably plotting his murder. Haru didn't really mind, as long as Rin didn't hide his body in his closet, that was an amateur mistake- every decent person knows that you should always hide bodies in your washing machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't question the washing machine thing. It's a bit of an inside joke between me and my best friend :)


	4. #4 going on a date

23rd October 

'You seriously want to go to a pool!' Rin exclaimed in utter exasperation at his boyfriend, who, puzzled at his boyfriends confusion was smiling and nodding when Rin confirmed his idea.   
'Seriously,' Rin continued, 'I ask you where you want to go on my weekend off, my first full weekend off in months, mind you, and you say the pool. Seriously Haru, you never cease to amaze me.'  
'Well you did ask what I wanted to do...' Haru protested quietly, although deep down a small part of him had to admit that his boyfriend had a point.   
In the end they managed to compromise, going to a water park and then out for dinner. During the day Rin seemed really attached to Haru, to the point where people where staring as he hung off his boyfriend's arm as he planted a kiss on his cheek. Haru blushed when he saw the people looking but Rin was rather frustrated by the whole thing.   
'Haven't you ever seen two guys together before!' He yelled out, next time someone stared or giggled at them, before proceeding to kiss Haru full on the lips. Haru knew it was good to stand up for gay rights and all that stuff, but to be honest, at this moment in time, he desperately wanted to just crawl in a hole and die.


	5. #5 Kissing

24th October 

Rin leant forwards, towards Haru's face and pressed his lips against his, still half asleep, boyfriend's face.   
'Go back to sleep Rin,' Haru groaned, 'It's much to early for this.'  
Despite Haru's protests, Rin continued to kiss his boyfriend, on his lips, on his neck, on his cheeks. Eventually Haru decided to stop protesting and just went along with it, since he was wide awake by this point. Their kiss deepened, tongues clashing, Rin struggled not to moan into Haru's mouth.' To be honest, this wasn't too bad a way to be woken up', Haru thought to himself. 'Maybe we should do this more often.' Just then, they heard something beside them, and heard someone talking as they pulled apart to look.   
'Please, get a room you too, some of us are still trying to sleep.'   
They had forgotten Makoto was staying over too.


	6. #6 wearing each other's clothes

25th October 

'I'm Haru, and I only swim free.' Rin giggled slightly upon seeing Haru's face. They had found some of their swim team things from a few years ago, when they were in high school. Rin had quickly grabbed Haru's Iwatobi team jacket and started doing, in Haru's opinion, very crappy impressions of him.   
'That's not what I was like Rin' Haru whined as his boyfriend now started on about mackerel and 'feeling the water'.   
'You were just as bad Rin,' Haru said, putting on his swim team jacket and pretending to be Rin.   
'You will swim for me Haru' he said to Rin, trying to impersonate his voice. They both burst out laughing, and collapsed in a heap with the clothes on the sofa.   
'God I was an idiot wasn't I!' Rin said, through his laughter, trying desperately to catch his breath.   
Once they both calmed down Haru smiled up at Rin. 'To be honest I think we were all a bit silly in high school.' And as his lips met Haru's, Rin knew that they were a bit odd in high school but he honestly wouldn't change it for the world.


	7. #7 cosplay

'I am sailor moon! I will fight evil and what ever the crap else that she spends 500 episodes doing!' Rin shouted, as Haru opened the door.  
'What the f*** Rin?!' Haru asked, for standing before him, in full sailor moon cosplay was his boyfriend.   
'Oh, Kou left this here, she came round to show it off earlier.' Rin said, blushing slightly as he realised that the sailor moon skirt, was absolutely tiny, and you could basically see his ass in it. 'She's going to be sailor moon for Halloween,' Rin added, 'I'm not exactly sure how sailor moon's meant to be scary... But anyways, I saw it and I decided to try it on. What do you think?' Rin struck a pose and laughed at the look on Haru's face. 'Just kidding, just kidding, gimme a sec and I'll go get changed.' Rin went back along the hallway into Haru and his bedroom. A few minutes later he was dressed in normal clothes and his hair was no longer blonde, the wig was put away with the cosplay. 'I'll get that back to Kou later, she forgot to take it with her,' Rin said as Haru came into the bedroom.   
'I wonder what she'd look like with blonde hair?' Haru muttered to himself, trying unsuccessfully to conjure up a mental image.   
'Oh, she looked really different, you won't believe the effort she puts into a hobby about dressing up about anime characters, she's even trying to drag me along to a convention now!' Rin exclaimed with a laugh.   
'Well you should go as sailor moon then.' Haru said, in response to Rins long rambling. 'You looked good as sailor moon.' He muttered under his breath, his face turning a bright red.


	8. #8 shopping

October 27th

'Come on Haru, I need new clothes, you do too- they're so old they're practically falling apart.' Rin was pleading with his stubborn boyfriend who was violently refusing to go into town and get some clothes. 'Please Haru, do it for me!' Rin was now begging, something he only resorted to on a last minute basis.   
'No Rin.' Haru sulked. 'I already told you, I don't want to go outside. Can't we just order stuff online, I'm pretty sure internet shopping exists for a reason.'  
To be honest Rin couldn't really think of any argument to retaliate with so he just gave in.   
'Fine then,' he responded grumpily, not really wanting to admit but Haru did have a point. 'But you're paying returns if it doesn't fit,' he added quickly.   
'Riiiiiin.......' Haru moaned. 'Fine. Let's get looking then.'


	9. #9 shopping

29th October 

'You two are soooooo cute together!' Kou squealed as the couple walked into the small cafe. They had agreed to meet up for lunch after Nagisa had started complaining about how they never really saw each other properly anymore. 'I know, I told you they'd be adorable,' Nagia gushed, honestly- he and Kou were like some super-shipping-machine- thing. Rin could have sworn that anytime they saw two people together, or three if they wanted a new OT3, they would start automatically shipping it.   
'Nagisa!' Rei protested 'You know they don't like it when you do that. Stop it!'   
'But they're so cute Rei-chan!' Nagisa protested 'They'll have to put up with it, that's what they get for being together.'   
'Whatever,' said Haru, 'Ship us if you want, I don't care. Can we just hurry up and go to the pool. I've been waiting all day for this.'  
'Haru!' Scolded Rin, ' You've not seen your friends in ages, at least catch up with them for a bit before you go down to the pool again.'  
'But Riiiiiiiiin!' He moaned at his boyfriend, 'The waters important, I can chat to them in the pool, can't I?'   
'Fine.' Said Rin, giving into Haru's demands. As Haru went down to the pool he quickly apologised to the others. 'I'm so sorry!' He said, feeling as though he wanted to just go and die in a hole.


	10. #10 with animal ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry I forgot to write this one for yesterday... I've got two today though so it's all ok! I'm actually surprised that I actually managed one a day for so long! This ones sorta AUish and takes place before Rin goes to Australia.

'Rin. I don't want you to go!' Haru sobbed onto Rins shoulder, his little cat ears twitching and his tail uncontrollably waving from side to side. Rin said nothing, instead simply stroking the soft ears that he loved so much.   
'Please! You have to stay. I-I don't know what I'll do without you Rin.' His words were hard to make out, due to the fact he was sobbing so hard now. Rin gently let go of him and started wiping Harus eyes with a tissue.   
'Don't be so sad Haru, I'll come and visit lots,' Rin tried to comfort his depressed friend. 'I'll phone you every day, I promise.' He added when Haru still looked down. He looked a bit brighter now but was still dissatisfied.   
'It won't be the same,' he sulked, ears flicking in annoyance.   
'I know Haru. But I'll come back, it won't be forever.' He leant forwards and left a small kiss on the edge of Harus lips, before leaving Haru standing there, in shock, with tears streaming down his cheeks.


	11. #11 cooking/ baking

'I don't think it's meant to look like that Rin,' Haru mumbled quietly, looking down at the cake mixture that looked so pale and runny that it could almost be mistaken for milk. 'What did you do to it?' He asked, unable to understand how such a simple recipe could go so disastrously wrong.   
'I don't know Haru,' Rin said, confused,'I did everything on the recipe, yet it somehow ends up looking like this! How can you be so good at cooking Haru!'  
'Talent.' Haru said shortly. 'Look, this is beyond repair, chuck it away and we'll start again. This time let me help you though, just because you want to make Kou's birthday cake on your own doesn't mean that I can't assist you a little to make sure you don't blow up the kitchen.'  
Rin wrapped his flour coated hands around Haru's waist, kissing his neck gently. 'Rin!' Haru protested,'we've got a cake to make!'   
Luckily this cake didn't blow up or anything and it came out looking completely fine. Hopefully it'd taste good, they'd just have to hope for the best.


	12. #12 making out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the *short* delay. I was really ill for several days recently and even now I'm back in school I'm still not 100%... I'm so so so so sorry. This won't happen again. F*ck stupid colds. I'm better now and hopefully will be at least till I finish this challenge I'm not even halfway through, and already failing. You can have two chapters today to make up for it and I promise I'll do one a day from now on. I am so so so sorry!  
> MidnightMew x

'Come on Rin...' Haru moaned slightly, 'there's no one around to see.' He begged his stubborn boyfriend, pleading slightly.   
'We can't do it here, of all places.' He argued back. For they were currently in the changing rooms of the pool where the Olympic qualifiers were to be held in 30 mins time. Haru wanted to just push Rin against the lockers, but Rin was too careful to keep his public image clean. As gold medalists the previous Olympics they were practically guaranteed a place in this years Olympics, though they turned up early just to stay on the right side of the organisation team.   
'Fine.' Rin begrudgingly agreed, as he pinned Haru up against the locker, pressing their lips together forcefully. The kiss was hot and passionate, tongues and teeth everywhere, hands roaming all over the place.   
After they finished the qualifiers, both of them making it through to their respective races, Rin pulled out his phone, frowning at the amount of Twitter notifications he had. Opening the app he saw that someone had posted a video of him and Harus make out session in the changing room. Great. Because that was *exactly* how he wanted to come out to the world, let alone his close friends and family. Haru better start running now


	13. #13 ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Rin, coz I want to! Also because I know what he's going through (girl problems...) so I can sympathise with him.

'Haru... Can you get the ice-cream,' Rin moaned from his beanbag. He was currently slumped on said bean bag with many blankets, cushions and a hot water bottle on the lower part of his stomach. His cramps were absolutely killing him right now and he really wanted something sugary.   
'One sec, I'm just getting it!' Haru called back from the kitchen, and Rin could hear him rummaging around in the fridge. 'We've got cookie dough or toffee caramel, which one?' He called through.   
'Both.' Rin replied shortly, groaning slightly as his cramps got worse. A few seconds later Haru was through in the living room with him, along with two tubs of ice cream and a spoon. Rin grabbed the ice cream straight out of his boyfriends hands and started to eat it so fast he got brain freeze. Damn still physically being a girl. He had come out as transgender only a few months ago, so he hadn't been to the doctors about surgery and all that stuff yet. As Haru reached over and scooped some ice dream out the tub, with his finger, Rin slapped his hand away.   
'Go get your own ice cream,' Rin stropped. 'This is mine.' And now Haru knew, never get between Rin and his ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've now got a tumblr- XxMidnightMewxX i don't really post much at the moment, but I'm still getting used to it. If you want to, leave your username below in the comments and I'll check out your stuff!   
> MidnightMew x


	14. #14 Genderbent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning spray 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the delay. I wrote this yesterday but then the wifi crashed.... I'll be posting the drabble for today, later- when I have time, I'm a busy person! 
> 
> Im so sorry. I just had to do this! And cause the prompt for today was genderbent, I though why the f**k not! I bring you.... The cleaning spray fic! Inspired by my HE class. Enjoy!

'Rin! What are you doing?' Haruka asked her girlfriend, rather confused. Haru was studying on the computer, for her final exams were in a few weeks (she was taking medicine so she had a lot of work to do.) Rin was lifting up all of her girlfriends note and moving them of the surface and squirting the surface with a large bottle of cleaning spray.   
'I'm cleaning! What does it look like?' She responded, with another squirt of the said spray.   
'Can't you clean later, plus you're using way to much spray, you're going to damage the table.'  
'Okay okay,' Rin sighed, looking at the disarray on the table. 'You were meant to clean a few weeks ago,' she told Haruka, after hesitating slightly. I'm just trying to make our flat slightly more bareable!' She snapped at her sulky girlfriend, her temper igniting.   
'Fine I'll help you,' Haru grumped, 'But if I fail my exam its your fault.'  
'Fine.' Rin agreed. 'But you'll do fine, don't stress.' She gave her girlfriend a hug, reassuring her slightly. 'Now, let's get to work cleaning this place, okay!'


	15. #15- Sad movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna pretend I have a good reason for not posting in several days. I don't. Apart from the fact I've basically been doing a mega free! Marathon over the past few days. That a good enough excuse?! I'll have at least two today to make up for it :)

'Why!' Rin sobbed, tears trickling down his cheeks, 'why did I ever agree to watch this?!'  
'I don't know,' Haru replied, straight faced as ever. 'Maybe because I'm your boyfriend and you love me,' he suggested and Rin laughed a little at that.   
'You could've at least warned me I needed tissues,' he smiled slightly, tears still steadily streaming down his face. 'How did you not cry?' He asked Haru incredulously, did he never show any emotion ever at all.   
'They're fictional characters Rin. How can you cry for something that's not real?'   
'Well I'm sorry.' Rin retorted. 'Maybe I just felt the pain of the characters. You know. It's called empathy.'   
'Oi!' Haru interjected, leaping on Rin and tickling him. Rin was sobbing again, this time convulsed with laughter. As Haru ran off upstairs to avoid Rins payback he could've sworn he heard Rin mumble to himself ' I'll get you back Haru. You know I hate being tickled!'


	16. #16 coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason ao3 wouldn't let me log on for ages... I've got google chrome now so that should fix it (fingers crossed!)

16\. Coming out  
9th November 

Olympic AU, just cause why not. 

'Look Rin It's going to be fine.' Haru said, trying convince himself as much as his terrified boyfriend. 'We go in, we tell them we have an announcement to make, we tell them we're together, finish the interview. That's that, it's simple Rin.'  
'But Haru,' Rin protested 'What will everyone think?! What if they don't accept us? What if they ban us from the Olympic team?' He was panicking now, hands shaking, eyes watering slightly.  
'Well we've got to tell them Rin,' Haru responded, slightly insensitive. 'Look. We've waited long enough, now come on or we'll be late'  
The two walked up the stairs to the floor they were to do the interview on. With all the chatting beforehand they only just arrived on time.  
'Ah here they are,' boomed the overly enthusiastic tv producer. 'Just a few things before we get started,' he added trying to remember what he meant to tell them. 'Ah yes, this interview is live so if you muck up, that's that, broadcast to the whole of Japan and later Europe and America with subtitles. Got it?'  
'Yeah, sure,' Rin nodded, still anxious about the interview. 'Well this is your interviewer, Matsuri Sayaka, we don't have a set list of questions so we'll just wait and see how it goes. Take a seat and we'll get started.'  
The interview started just like the numerous others the two had attended, with pretty standard questions, and then Sayaka asked something that made them both flinch slightly  
'So lots of fans like to ship you two together, what do you think about them doing that?'  
'Well I don't see why not,' Rin stammered slightly. 'I mean, we are together after all,' he continued after an encouraging nod from Haru.  
The rest of the interview was anything but normal, after the announcement, many fans had tweeted questions for them to answer and they accommodated the rest of the time to do just that.  
'See, I told you to stop fussing about it, it was fine,' Haru gave a rare smile up to his boyfriend. 'Although some of the questions were a little inappropriate! Handcuffs, on live tv?! That fan must have been crazy!' Rin laughed, and the two walked hand in hand down the street


	17. #17 Future Fish!

'So I'm working night shift tonight?' Rin asked incredulously 'you said I wouldn't have have to work nights for three months if I covered for you on New Year's Eve and Boxing Day.' To be honest, he thought two days that were practically insignificant to him was better than staying up half the night and dealing with all the drunks that the police had trouble with.   
'I know, I know,' sighed Momo, as he saw the anger on Rins face. 'But I finally got a date with Gou!' That was the final straw for Rin. 'That's it. Your working the night shift. You can't go out with Kou. I won't let you.'  
'But Rin,' Momo said, slightly suspiciously, 'I've already arranged it with Sosuke. You know you need to have a good reputation with the boss. You can't back out now,' he continued with a cheeky grin. 

And needless to say, Rin found him self walking round Iwatobi at what was probably coming up to 3 in the morning. And that was when he saw it. A boy, no, a man, perhaps around 20, was lying, stark naked, on the beach. Rin made his way over to the man with caution, you can never be to careful, was what he was always told. He tentatively reached out a hand and gently shook his shoulders.  
Are you alright?' He asked, hoping for a response and after a second the other man woke up, coughing water out of his lungs.  
'How did you get here?' Rin asked the man lying on the beach, with a touch of curiosity. After all, it wasn't every day you found someone on the beach, looking as ifiof they'd been out at sea for hours.  
'I don't know,' he said. 'I don't know anything.' And he started crying slightly, tears rolling down his checks.   
'There there,' Rin patted his back in an awkward sort of hug. 'Now how about you come back to the police station with me and I'll see what I can do for you.'


	18. #18 Australia

Rin lay on his bed, face down, tears streaming into the pillow. It had been almost a month since he left Japan and he was missing it terribly. Australia was not all it had cracked up to be. Sure he still was good at swimming, but only about as good as the others, here he was nothing special. He didn't know why he did it, what was the point? And he missed his teammates from Iwatobi, especially Haru. He missed watching him swim, gliding effortlessly through the water, as if it really understood him, not like the way the water worked for Rin- it just didn't seem to accept him the same way it did Haru.   
He wanted so desperately to leave everything behind, just go, just disappear, though his past attempts had failed. Lori had found out and taken him to the hospital when he tried to overdose on the tablets in the medicine cabinet, and one of his classmates took him down from the school roof before he could do it. He no longer tried to do that anymore, though he couldn't help feeling that nothing would change if he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a bit depressing but it's a headcannon of mine that Rin attempts suicide whilst in Australia


End file.
